They don't know me
by Chloesullivan1415
Summary: This story is about what happens when someone shows they care, for even the briefest moment, and how it can affect someone. How one conversation can save someone's life. TRIGGER WARNINGS -ALL WORKS BY THIS AUTHOR ARE FOREVER DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I know that my other story is way behind, but right now I can't think of any way to continue it, I'm stumped so if you've got any ideas feel free to share. Also XXXX!TRIGGER WARNINGS!XXXX This story is stemmed from a moment in my life that actually happened. I just wanted to share with you what one little action can do to save somebody. If it wasn't for this girl, I wouldn't be here. I thank her so much for everything that she has done for me, from talking to me that day to being so supportive and understanding of my issues. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long long time but this story is about what happened in my absence. Though, it is turned into a Glee fanfiction for the fact that I can, and that it makes this story easier to tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

No one's POV

Everyone knows who Rachel Berry is, she's the loud annoying diva with an incredible singing voice (which no one bothers to compliment her for), and she's in the loser club. Or, as the school board and any person who actually likes the club knows it as, Glee Club. For Rachel, it was home, it was her salvation, her escape from reality. That choir room was her safe place, where the insults, the slushies, and her own parents couldn't get to her. She was free to be herself without anyone calling her names and making fun of all that she is. The problem is, nobody KNOWS Rachel Berry.

No one knows how the fact that her parents hate her, that they're abusive in their own way. No one knows that she holds onto those mean comments people say about her, etching them into her stomach later that night. No one knows how much the sting of a slushie hurts when it gets into her cuts. Nobody knows that she cries herself to sleep at night, and that she starves herself because that kid in her math class said she had gained a little weight. It's hard, living with this thing, living with this pain. She pulled through though, time and time again, she didn't give up, because she still had her safe place…..

 **Until…..**

She would have never thought her safe haven would be invaded by jocks and cheerleaders, by the people who made her life hell every single day. But alas, it happened, and she was determined to make friends out of these people. That plan was shattered after they just kept bullying her, after they kept saying all those hurtful comments. She gave up on them ever accepting her, at all. She gave up on caring. Every day was just like the one before, wake up, sneak downstairs to get something to eat, cover up the bruises from the beating the night prior to this one. Get dressed, go to school, and survive. As much as she tried to, surviving was getting more and more difficult.

Rachel's POV

I woke up, the soreness of my body hitting me as I tried to sit up. My dads had gotten me pretty badly last night, I had screwed up again….I don't know what I do wrong. Every day I do something that makes them angry, an A- in class, stained clothes from the slushies. It gets harder to get up every morning. I get off of the bed, my muscles aching in protest as I go to take a shower. I get undressed, my eyes avoiding any reflective surface that I could possibly see myself in.

As I step into the shower I realized I forgot to grab a very important part of my morning ritual, my razors. I step out of the shower and grab the case from underneath the sink. Pulling one out I set it on a shelf inside the shower (I could never get blood on the carpet, just thinking of what my fathers would do if they saw it…) and stepped in. Turning on the water, heat all the way up, I turned away from the spray, letting it hit my back.

After thoroughly bathing and making sure my newly inflicted cuts wouldn't get infected, these ones say "man hands," and "treasure trail," I get dressed. I know it's warm out, but the only way I could fully cover up the bruises Daddy gave me last night is to wear these ugly sweaters. He was particularly rough last night, and I know these bruises aren't going to go away as quickly as the others do. They're already a deep purple, and moving causes them to ache, a pain I've unfortunately become accustomed to.

"Get out of my house and get to school in five minutes or I SWEAR when you get back I'm going to KILL you!"

…..Daddy…

I grab my backpack and run down the stairs and out of the house, making sure that I get far enough away from the house before Daddy decided to not let me leave today. I can't break my perfect attendance; it's the only thing in my life that's not broken.

Making my way to school I see plenty of people I know, drive right passed. Used to I would have hoped that one of them would stop to give me a ride, but that hope has vanished along with my hope to ever have anyone who…even just cares. Who is sympathetic in some way. I know my home life is messed up, I know that I should get help….but my fathers are the only people in my life who would let me stay in their house, albeit reluctantly.

Once I got to school I walked to my locker, making sure to stay out of people's way. Unfortunately, the HBIC actually searches for me to make me feel horrible. It's routine for her by now, at first I thought that maybe she regrets it…but by the joy I see in her eyes I can tell she doesn't.

"Hey troll! Why are you here? Don't you need to back at home? I'm sure there's a lovely little girl disappointed that her favorite attraction isn't at the zoo today. Though I'm not sure you would be considered an 'attraction.'"

"Quinn, though I clearly have never done anything to you. You still insult me on a daily basis, and frankly I'm getting tired of it. So, I'm simply going to walk away, and try and ignore your pathetic attempts to insult me. Though I would like it if you would apologize and leave me alone."

"Well, I would like to kick you in the teeth, but why should I improve your looks?"

"Your insults, slander, and name calling don't faze me. Your words mean nothing."

"If you ran as much as your mouth did, you might actually be in good shape."

"You know what Quinn? Fine! You want to be that way? I'm done!"

I stormed away, the tears steadily leaking out of my eyes. Everything they said cut me like a knife, and those words would later be added to the multitude of words written in red lines on my stomach.

A/N: I'm going to stop here, because it's getting hard to write this. I'll get to the happier part of this story in the next chapter.

And, if any of you guys ever EVER need anyone to talk to, about anything, you can talk to me. I might not always be able to respond because of school. But I'll do my best to get into contact with you as soon as I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As with the chapter before, there are some possible triggers in here. I don't want to be the cause of anybody's pain, so please, take caution and make sure that you pay attention to TRIGGER WARNINGS. I love you guys, and I would hate to know you're hurting, take care.

As always, I don't own Glee or any of the amazing characters. Also characters are a little OOC forgot to mention that…..oops.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana's POV

I can tell somethings up with Rachel. Yes, I called her Rachel and if anyone hears about this I will end you, got it? Good. So, as I was saying, somethings wrong with Rachel. I don't know what it is, but I will find out and I will kick the ass of the person who decided to hurt MY Ra-ahem….. I'll uh. Whatever.

I walk to my next class, which I happen to share with Rachel, and decide to watch her. To try and see if I can tell what's up. As she walks in, she takes my breath away, the same as the day before, heck the same as when I saw her earlier today. If you haven't guessed it already, I maybe sorta kinda probably have a crush on Rachel…..yeah….it's kind of messed up in a way. I mean, who would treat their crush like I've treated Rachel. No one should, ever….but I will make it up to her. As soon as I find out what's making her look so defeated and sad, that is NOT the Rachel Berry I know.

Rachel's POV

I can feel someone's eyes burning into the side of my head. I subtly shift a little to the left, and see the one and only Santana Lopez quickly look away. Why was she looking at me? Probably to make fun of my clothes or my big nose…she's so beautiful…I wish I could look like THAT.

I walk out of the class only to be greeted with a slushie to the face.

*sigh*

As I make my way to the bathroom I can hear someone angrily muttering in Spanish, I wonder who pissed Santana off this time. I walk in the bathroom but before I can lock the door it's opened again and in comes Santana.

"Santana, if you could please give me privacy I would much appreciate it."

"I can't do that Rachel."

…ok what?

"You called me Rachel….."

Santana's POV

"Yeah, I did. Look Rachel, I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. I'm sorry for the names, and the slushies, and everything I've ever done that's hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry, please believe me."

"I believe you, Santana. Now, the longer this slushie stays on me the harder it is to get off, so if you would be so kind."

She believes me, thank god.

"Uh, do you need any help?" Shit. Why why why why why!?

"No, I'm fine. But, thank you Santana."

"No probs, just didn't want you to drip all over my shoes during choreography in glee club later." Really Santana? Stupid.

"Oh, well this is getting quite gross, so if you would…"

"Oh, yeah sure thing." I start to make my way out of the bathroom, when I remember Rachel didn't bring her emergency change of clothes with her. I turn around to tell her, and she's shirtless. My first thought is 'damn, Rachel is so so hot under those fugly sweaters,' but then I see the scars….

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. There's a lot coming up with 'Santana's' reaction to the scars. Frankly, it's the most important part of the story.

To Doodle91xxx- First of all, thanks for being my first and only reviewer haha. It will be hard, I know it will but I'm determined. I just, I thought that instead of getting trapped in the thought of all this pain and holding it all in like the angsty sixteen year old I am, I would share my story. I feel like if more people see what a little bit of talking can do to help someone that more people would be inclined to try.

I would also like to thank all those who favorited and followed my story, and those who favorited and followed me, your interest in my writing makes me want to keep doing what I do. I'm sorry I'm not faster at getting my thoughts put on paper, but I try my best so hang in there and I'll eventually continue my other story. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, again TRIGGER WARNINGS, as this is a very triggering story I advise you to watch out. Also, be careful and take care of yourself, I love you guys

A/N2: Also, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been moving from foster home to foster home recently and trying to find a family who will want me. But for now I'll be staying with the Johnsons, and they have internet so yay!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana's POV

Scars, so many scars. From little lines to words, to sentences even. Everything written in red or white lines across her stomach.

"R-Rachel….what?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, Rachel, strong beautiful Rachel. I watched as she spun around, her face showing her fears.

"S-Santana, I can explain! Y-you see my cat scratched me ye-yesterday."

"Rachel, I know those aren't cat scratches. I've had the pleasure of being around Lord Tubbington enough to know that."

I saw right through her lies, I knew what she was doing and I hated it. She was hurting herself and I knew that I was part of the reason why.

"Rach, this isn't healthy. I know that I'm the last person you would want to talk to, but this. This cutting, it's bad and you've got to stop while you still can ok?"

"You're wrong."

"Look, I know what cutting looks li-"

"No, that's not what I was talking about. You said you were the last person I wanted to talk to, you're wrong. While you have made my life harder than it should be, I would rather talk to you than a lot of people that I know. Namely Quinn, Finn, Noah, and basically any of the football players, cheerleaders, glee kids, or teachers. I'd much rather talk to you than any of them."

"Why? I've been nothing but horrible to you for as long as I've known you."

"Santana, don't you think there's a reason I sang 'I kissed a girl' with you?"

"Well, you have two gay dads who love y-"

"No…I don't."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this whole time you haven't had gay dads?"

"No, I do have gay dads Santana..."

"Well if you have gay dads Rachel, what did you mean when you said you don't?"

"I don't have two gay dads who love me."

"I don't understand…."

"You're not as inappropriate and obsessed with sex as I thought you were."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I've been standing here shirtless and if you'd have looked you'd have known why I said I didn't have two gay dads who LOVED me."

I looked down at her stomach, now noticing the dark purple bruises under the cuts Rachel has made. They were large; one wrapped around her side and covered her ribs. I looked away, disgusted.

"It's okay to be disgusted Santana, I know I'm hideous…"

"Rache no, that's not why I'm disgusted. I'm not disgusted in you, you're beautiful. I'm disgusted in the pricks who pose as your family; I mean who could do that to their own child! I swear if I see them I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent up in this bitch!"

My head snapped up when I heard her giggle.

"Thank you Santana, but I'll be fine."

"You are not going back to that house Rachel! I'm not going to let you!"

"I have to Santana, they're my parents."

"They're pretty sucky ones if you ask me."

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think that I know a parent isn't supposed to beat their child?!"

"Rachel…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"…I know, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just not ready to go home."

"Look Rachel, you can stay with me for as long as you need to. Just please, don't go home."

"Santana I can't, my father will kill me if I'm late."

"Then don't go home Rach, look I promise that if you come home with me you'll be safe. I can protect you there."  
"Santana Lopez, protecting me? Huh, I never thought I would see the day when you didn't want to torture me."

"Rachel, I said I was sorry….I thought you believed me…"

"I do Santana, and I'm sorry. It's just, I find it hard to believe that anyone could ever care about me like you seem to."

"I know I'm part of the reason you think that, and I want to make it up to you. But that's not why I'm inviting you to stay with me; I don't want to see you hurting anymore Rachel. It breaks my heart to see the once strong Rachel Berry look so…broken."

"Look, I'll have to go home eventually and the beating will be hundreds of times worse than if I go home today."

"Rachel please, if I can't convince you to stay with me, promise you'll be careful. Promise me."

"I promise I'll be as careful as I can."

*ring ring*

"That's the bell, time to go to Glee." I said, and then I realized we had never cleaned her off. "Rachel, lets hurry and get you all clean before we miss too much of Glee.

A/N: Sorry that's it's not a long chapter. I'm sure you've all been waiting thinking it's going to be huge. The truth is I'm swamped with school work that I need to do to get caught up in my classes after missing so much. I'll try as hard as I can to continue this story faster than I have been. I can't promise anything but I'll sure as heck try!

beaner008- Thank you, it's always nice when people are excited about my stories. :)

auntdedra- Thanks bunches.

Brittanaclexa- First off, love the name, it's amazing. Secondly thank you for saying I'm brave. I hope to show people that it's easy to help someone in these situations sometimes. Also thanks for the wellbeing wishes; I hope I feel better too. It's been going good so far, my new foster parents are nice, but they don't really know how to handle a depressed kid. It's a little awkward around them right now but hopefully they warm up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, things with the Johnsons have been going really well. They seem to be slowly warming up to me, and they seem more comfortable with me which is good. They're son invited me to play video games with him yesterday and he cried when I told him I didn't know how to play. I've only had a hug that warm, that gave me a feeling of utter safety once before, with my 'Santana.'

TRIGGER WARNINGS!- This chapter does have violence in it, as it's the first time I'll be relaying the events which led to my 'Santana' saving me from my own personal hell.

Disclaimer- I do not…own Glee. Or the characters. I only own my story, my life. And I wanted to share it with you all.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana's POV

I couldn't help but go over every part of the conversation I had with Rachel yesterday. I can't believe she would rather talk to me than Puck, I mean I thought they were like Jewbros or whatever. I mean she even said- wait. What the fuck does she mean there's a reason she sang 'I kissed a girl' with me? Rachel is smart enough to know that I don't think she sang it for shits and giggles, so that means she was implying that she sang it for a reason other than helping me out…huh.

Rachel's POV

…..I can't move….I can barely breathe…..every breath hurts worse than the one before...*Inhale*…a stinging pain shoots through my ribs….*exhale*…my head pounds…I'm so tired…..

 **-Flashback-**

I walked home, the pounding of my heart in my chest getting more and more prominent the closer I got. As I walked up to the front door and unlocked it I prayed to whatever deity there was that my Dads weren't home…..my prayer was not answered.

"What are you doing home so late?"

"I-I had to walk *gulp* I'm not allowed to use my… uh your car."

"I don't take kindly to you going off with the Finn boy and being a slut!"

"D-Dad I wasn't with Finn."

"D-Dad." He mocked me. "Stop stuttering like a little bitch and get me a beer from the fridge."

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. When I noticed there was no more beer I quickly made my way into the living room. "There's no more beer…."

"God dammit!" I flinched. "Have you been drinking my beer when you're off whoring around!?"

"Dad I haven't been 'whoring around' I've been here and at school."

"Don't you dare talk back to me young lady!"

*SMACK*

"I'll show you to be disrespectful!"

*SMACK*

"Useless!"

*SMACK*

"Waste!"

*SMACK*

"Of space!"

He hit me over and over, his wedding ring ripping open the skin of my arms and face. I lay on the floor, motionless as he kicks me and yells those hateful words. I don't scream when I hear the distinctive noise of my ribs cracking, I've become familiar with the noise. I don't move as he removes my clothes, as he brings me into the kitchen and turns the stove on (He had always admired Catherine Pelzer's work) I know how this goes, and there's no point in trying to fight back anymore.

I hold back my screams as my body is put and held down over the flames. I can feel the fire licking at my skin, the heat scorching me. When he finally lets me go I wait until he leaves to his room before I go up to my own. As soon as I cleaned and wrapped my wounds the exhaustion beat out the pain and I fell asleep, my body giving out….finally.

 **-End Flashback-**

….I'm just going to….to sleep….

Santana's POV

I walk up to Rachel's front door at 5o'clock in the morning, hoping to get here super early and give her more time away from this hell hole. When the door opened I was greeted with the smiling face of one of Rachel's Dads.

"Hello, how might I help you?" He smiled at me. I could feel the anger coursing through my body at how fake this man was being.

"Hi, I'm a-uh friend of Rachel's and I'm here to take her to school."

"I'm sorry but school doesn't start for another two hours."

"We have an emergency Glee meeting, and no one remembered to inform Rachel so I came to pick her up. She is our star after all."

"Ah yes, that's my baby girl. Always a star, I'm so proud of the woman she's become."

"Yeah she's amazing." No thanks to you. "Well, we should get going soon, wouldn't want the star to be late."

"Okay, I'll just go get her."

I waited as Mr. Douchebag went to go get Rachel. When she finally got down stairs and saw me I could swear I saw the terror in her eyes be replaced with hope. I could see as her dull eyes lit up.

"Hello Santana, thanks for picking me up today. Bye Daddy! Love you!" I saw as her eyes lost their spark as she heard he father say he loves her too.

"Hey," I whispered, "are you okay?"

She looked at me, "This is the first time he's said that since I turned seven."

"Rach…."

"Let's just go, I'll be fine Santana," she turned to walk away, "and thank you, for coming to save me."

"No problem Rach, no problem," I looked over at Rachel and noticed a look of complete concentration on her face. She looked like she was in pain. "Rach….are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Can you take me to the hospital?"

Hospital? What is she hiding under those clothes?

"Are you sure Rach?"

"Yeah…..I need someone to tend to these burn marks."

BURN MARKS?!

"Rach, what the fuck do you mean burn marks? What the fuck did he do, I'll kill him."

As I started to walk away I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Santana, please. I don't need you going to jail. I….I need you here with me."

I looked into her eyes. I could see the need and pleading. "Of course Rachel, I'll be here."

"Thank you. Now come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait there. I've been hanging out with the foster family a lot lately.

auntdedra- Thank you, I'm glad to post and get your guy's reviews. They make me smile.

Also, thank you to everyone who favorites and follows, or just takes the time to read this story. I love each and every one of you guys. Stay strong, stay brave, stay brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry. I've got no reason as to why this has taken so long. But, as usual enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I only own the story of my life (not to be thought of as the 1D song, as I do not own that).

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana's POV

I was in the waiting room, y'know…waiting, for a doctor to come out and give me some info on Rach. It seemed like the longest hour of my life, waiting to see her. When a doctor finally did come out I rushed up to him as fast as I could.

"Are you here for Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, is she ok?"

"I'm sorry but I can only give out information to family members."

"Well I'm sorry but do you SEE any family members here?"

"I'll just have to call them and tell them to come here then."

"Look, I am family."

"You don't look like it." I could tell he was getting frustrated with me, but I had to see her. Think Santana think!

"She's my fiancée." .fuck.

"Your fiancée? Where's the ring?"

"Sir, I'm not the wealthiest girl in the world. I was going to buy one when I had the money."

"Oook, I guess you can see her." Hell yes!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Rachel's POV

When I saw Santana come in all the tension seemed to just disappear.

"San, you're here."

"Of course I am Rach. I told you I would be here." Santana looked at me, concern overtaking her features, with an underlying mask of sincerity and…..love? No, I'm just being stupid.

"Thank you San, do my…do my Dads know?"

"No, I would never let them tell those assholes where you are!"

"Then how are you back here with me? They're only supposed to let family in."

"Uh, well you see, I was really worried and I wanted to see you….so I might have told them that youweremyfiancee."

"I'm sorry San, did you just say you told them we were engaged?"

"Um, yes?"

"San…that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Santana's POV

What.

Rachel's POV

No one has ever lied to a doctor to see me before, not even my own parents. She must really care about me.

Santana's POV

Seriously…..what?

Rachel's POV

"I can't believe you told someone you were engaged to me just so you can see me. That must have been humiliating."

"Rachel, why would it have been humiliating?"

"Because they think you're willingly engaged to me."

"I don't get what you mean Rach…"

"I mean, why would you risk being the laughing stalk of town for being engaged to the biggest loser in town?"

"Rachel, anyone would be a fool not to be overjoyed if you agreed to marry them. You're the greatest catch this town has!"

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, "I beg to differ Santana, I think you're the greatest catch anyone could get."

"Rach..." I giggled at her blush.

"I'm just, how did you say it San? Keeping it real?"

"Yeah, Rach. Keeping it real." She smiled at me.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana's POV

After treating Rachel's burn and providing us with ointment to treat it, the doctor allowed me to take Rachel home. Well, I was supposed to take her home but with her incessant begging for me to take her to school, I turned the car around and headed for McKinley.

When we finally arrived I looked over to Rachel, "Ok, you have my cell. If under any circumstances you need someone to talk to, you call me. Got it?"

"I got it Santana."

"Ok, good," I sighed, "look Rach, I want you to know that I've honestly got your back here. No matter what anyone says I'm going to stand by you."

"I believe you."

Rachel's POV

I don't think Santana knows what all she's done means to me. I've never had anyone in MY corner before. They've always rallied around Quinn. It was always her, she got all the friends, all the popularity, and I got thrown away like yesterday's trash. She took away everything I had, which granted it wasn't much but it was still important to me. The only thing I had left was my voice, but…no one was listening. So did I even have it anymore? Did I truly and completely have nothing? I guess I must have, before Santana came along. I know what most people would be thinking, "how could you trust her? She's tortured you your entire high school life!"

Well, under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't have. I probably would have told her off, and pushed what I thought was a cruel joke away. The truth is though, even if Santana was planning a cruel and most likely humiliating joke on me, I need her. I need someone I can lean on. I don't think she's joking about this though. She seemed pretty serious about killing my fathers.

Santana's POV

I look over at Rachel and I can tell she's deep in thought, god she's beautiful…..

Wait what?

Rachel's POV

"Ok San, I'm ready," I look over to see Santana looking at me, her eyes soft and warm, "Santana?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh let's go then." Santana quickly shook her head and got out of the car, quickly walking around so she could open my own for me. How chivalrous of her, she's like my Knight in shining armor. Always being so protective of people with her sassy attitude, and her aggressive demeanor, and her beautiful eyes, and gorgeous bod…..

Wait what?!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

A/N: Alrighty, sorry for the huge delay again. I would like to thank you for your patience.

auntdedra- Thank you again! I've been looking forward to this update too haha.

Guest- I'm sorry you've had to go through anything close to this. If you ever need to vent or you need someone to talk to just PM me, I might not be able to answer back right away but I'll try my best to.

Again thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story! Love you guys, stay awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry for my absence lately, it's just a lot has happened. It was easy getting through these first couple of chapters because I had my muse, my inspiration to keep me going. But my Santana has decided she no longer wishes to see me, and has thus broken off all contact with me. I'm going to try and make it through this story, for you guys who like it, and for those who understand what I had once went through.

It'll be hard, without her there to encourage me and comfort me when the memories became too much for me to handle, but I'm going to try.

Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, don't own anything.

RSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRS

Rachel's POV

Ok, calm yourself Rachel, calm down. You're just experiencing some type of hero worship or something right? It's not like you actually have a crush on Santana…..RIGHT?!

…

…

…

Well damn….I have a crush on Santana.

Santana's POV

No. You know what…no! I'm not doing this to myself again. It's not going to be like it was with Brittany where I fell in love with her and denied it. I have a crush on Rachel Berry. I know, it sounds insane, but she's honestly so beautiful and sweet.

How could anyone not have a crush on her?

I remember when I first met Rachel, back in 6th grade.

FLASHBACK  
 _"Hey! Fagspawn!"_

 _I looked up from my lunch to see Noah Puckerman standing over a short brunette girl._

" _Noah, stop it! Your mom's going to be mad when I tell her what you're calling me!"_

" _Well she's not gonna find out is she dipshit?"_

" _Noah please…." The girl said, and I could tell she was close to tears._

" _I've told you not to call me that!" Puckerman hisses in her face._

" _Hey! Leave her alone asswipe!" I heard someone yell, well I thought I did, until they both turned and stared at me. Oh what the heck, no one messes with someone so tiny on my watch._

" _What do you want Lopez?"_

" _I want you to leave her alone Suckerman, or am I gonna have to make you?"_

" _Whatever Lopez, you can't protect the freak forever." He said as he walked away._

 _I stared after him, glaring, attempting to set his stupid mohawk on fire._

" _Thank you," A small voice said. I looked over and smiled._

" _It's alright, I'm Santana, I'm sorry about Puck he's just a jerk."_

" _I'm Rachel, you have a beautiful name."_

END FLASHBACK

I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks thinking about that day. That girl is something else.

I don't care what people at school are going to think, screw them if they can't accept that I like Berry. I'm gonna be an amazing girlfriend, holding her hand in the halls, walking her to class. Well, that's provided she actually likes me back…..

TIME SKIP(A/N: I would have written this part out, but it's basically just a bunch of one of us going to the others house and watching tv while doing homework.)

It's been about two months now and I still haven't found the courage to tell Rach how I feel. We've gotten closer and I could easily see myself with this girl for a long time. I've decided that I'm going to tell her…today.

"Hey Rach, do you want me to walk you to your classes today?"

"I'm alright San, I won't need my knight in shining armor to walk me to my classes." She giggles as she gets her books out of her locker.

"Knight in shining armor?" I ask, smirking when I catch her blush.

"Yes, Santana, you're honestly the only person who's got my back at this school. Also, you saved me from having to deal with my parents this morning, so you're my knight in shining armor….or would you rather I say badass savior in a cheerleading uniform?"

I chuckle, "Call me whatever you want Rach, both work for me. Besides, it's pretty badass being called a Knight anyway."

"Whatever I want….Sanny-poo?"

"…..No, no, absolutely not. I will not allow you to call me something so disgustingly cutesy."

"But Sanny-"

"No, Rach…," I sigh, looking around for people in the seemingly empty hallway, "please no cutesy nicknames…at least in public okay?"

"Santana, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" She asks, her expression turning into one of hurt.

"NO! Gosh Rachel of course not. I've just got my badass reputation to uphold and I can't have people hearing those god awful adorable nicknames."

She grins at me and for a moment I'm confused, then I realize what it is I just said…damn it.

"You think it's adorable? Aww Sanny!" She squeals as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Of course," I take another look, "Rachie Bear, anything concerning you is adorable."

 _Oh lord what am I doing…_

"San…."

I can't help but feel the immense loss of warmth as she pulls away from me. She takes a small step back and brings her eyes to meet mine, which I'm sure are filled with the adoration I feel when I'm around her.

"You…you think I'm adorable?"

I hate the fact that I can hear the insecurity in her voice, and it makes me sick knowing I was one of the people who caused it. I know that I can't change the past, but I can be better in the future, for Rachel.

"I do, you're also incredibly beautiful, and you've got the biggest heart. It's one of the reasons I li- I admire you so much."

"Santana, where you about to say you liked me?"

 _Well shit….._

"Yes."

 _Double shit…Santana you idiot!_

"I like you too…"

 _See you idiot she doesn't- wait what?!_

I look at her, in the eyes because they're so damn expressive, and brown, and beautiful, and deep, and- ok moving on. I can see the sincerity and adoration in her gaze.

 _She likes me….holy shit….she LIKES me!_

I know without a doubt I've got the biggest smile on my face, one that's mirrored on hers. I know that I want to go about this the right way, so I take a step closer to her, wrap my arms around her waist, and bring her body as close to mine as I can.

No kissing, no roaming hands, just two bodies connecting in the most innocent yet passion filled embrace that I've ever felt.

Rachel Berry was hugging me, and I have never felt happier.

A/N: Again sorry for the super super super long wait, but I'm trying to do this and to be honest it's hard. It's been tough just getting through THIS chapter, but I'm going to try and make it through this whole story.

Thanks to all those who have liked, followed, reviewed, or just took the time to read this. Love you guys! Until next time!


	7. Note

Note: Not an update.

Hello,

I'm sorry that this is not an update for you. I'm here with a heavy heart to tell you all that the author of these stories has sadly passed away. Last week she was involved in a car accident and last night she succumbed to her injuries. I'm here to inform you of this so no one would be waiting on the continuation of any of these stories. I'm deeply sorry to have to tell all of you this news, but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you all to be waiting around forever. I was thinking of leaving this account up, as a memory of sorts, but I'm unsure of this idea. She has a couple of loose stories around, and I was thinking of publishing them through this account, but again I'm unsure. I'm sorry you've waited as long as you have just to get news like this. Again I'm deeply sorry.


End file.
